warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tayman/Iron Tigers
With Bloodlust, taking scalps, and 5,000 marines the Inquisition would have declared them heretics long ago. Also, I don't believe they mix gene seeds like that. bluebeard2 Aug 16 2011 Sounds familiar . . . :P //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Lolz, Run4. KuHB1aM 21:23, February 7, 2010 (UTC) hey it does aswell, lol.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:59, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I am making this page for a friend who may be joining us here shortly. He has had that idea for a few years, thankyou very much, Run4. I don't copy ideas like that. --Lither 05:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Joking man, joking. Carry on as before, no worries. //--''Run4My Talk'' 06:56, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Lolz - Lither, Very interesting idea and not that easy to do - Everybody --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :I do seem to jump into the deepest patch of quicksand on a regular basis. --Lither 09:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It happens. A joking tone doesn't translate well into text form. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::As we probably all have found out at some point or other. --Lither 04:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm the guy who thought of this chapter, Rhys just put it on for me Tayman 00:10, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Infobox! --Lither 02:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::In case you haven't noticed, mate, they're Loyalists!Tayman 00:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes MATE, I have noticed theyre an army of loyalists who scalp their enemies, have a god-like worship of their chapter master, cannot go more than 3 days without bloodshed and have a force designated to be 5000 strong. Sound more like Khornates to me and with specific numbers like that would be declared Excommunicate --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, most chapters view their Chapter Masters as akin to a god/ demigod. --Lither 03:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ive never actually heard or read that anywhere, from what I know and can remember a Chapter Master is seen as the greatest of warriors, a hero of heroes. There is only one deity, the God-Emperor, and the Primarchs are viewed as god-like beings, an Astartes knows his Chapter master is still only a Space Marine. If you can show me where you found that info id be more than happy to apologise and withdraw that point --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:42, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Space Marine Codex, I forgot which, under Chapter Master. --Lither 03:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :5th edition. --Lither 03:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Na I checked that, it says 'To be a Chapter Master is to be a God amongst men', which is an old phrase that refers to them being of a far superior status to those around him. It has no reference to Space Marines worshipping or viewing a Chapter Master as a god --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 03:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. I thought it said they were worshipped as a God amoungst men. --Lither 04:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Na its all good, easy to mistake unless the book is open in front of you --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Mortificators are head hunters. And the Black Templars have about 6,000 members (scattered around the galaxy, so they're almost impossible to keep track of). //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:34, February 24, 2010 (UTC) When the heck did I ever say they worshipped their chapter master, MATE? Tayman 02:13, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Around the point of; "Each marine is indebted to Chapter Master Aran Typerion" is where it implies. --Lither 02:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou Lither, dude you're new here so dont go getting all uppity, especially when all anyone here will ever try to do is improve everyone elses articles and writing ability. Black Templars are a crusading chapter and are entirely fleet based, exceptions being small outposts, There is no definitive number due to them always moving and only the High Marshal knows the exact numbers. A Chapter with a homeworld is much easier to keep tabs on and the Inquisition would be all over them --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. Here be inconsistencies. As for getting uppity, being new doesn't factor into it. Getting the hump about something isn't really acceptable, whether you're a Founding Father or a New Boot around here. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:31, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Run4, didnt mean for it to sound like that, I meant for it to come out as he doesnt know how it works here yet coz hes new and people only wanna help --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 21:00, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I got that part. I'm just clarifying that no matter who you are, getting the goat without very good reason is no way to behave. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I came across as rude, guys, so my chapter has a few gene seed flaws, I just don't see whats wrong with thatTayman 00:10, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's nothing to do with the Gene Seed Flaws. It's to do with the fact that they're way bigger than a Chapter should be. There's a reason the Legions were broken down into Chapters, you know. //--''Run4My Talk'' 11:23, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Along with a few other inconsistencies. --Lither 23:20, February 26, 2010 (UTC) This may seem like the second you show up, we're ganging up on you. Odd as this is going to sound, we're trying to help. Rather than have some neckbeard show up all of a sudden and start whining and screaming and flailing etc. about them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah dont take it as us giving you a hard time, this is your original idea and not plagiarised from anywhere so all of us are more than happy to help you improve on the Canon-friendly side of it without jeopardising your idea --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 things. 1. As Run4 and NoFury said, all us really want to do is make sure the articles on this wiki fits in with official information, while also being believable and a good read. 2. Run4, when you said that I had a random mental image of a Flagellant strolling onto the screen and starting flailing and screaming. --Lither 09:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :If only Flagellants were the worst flailing and screaming I've seen on a Fanon Wiki . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Would it make more sense if I said they had outposts on different worlds or something? Tayman 02:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :So long as you have a reason for it, I dont see why not. --Lither 02:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) The only way to have a force of that size is to make them a crusading chapter without a homeworld, that way they are always on the move and nobody can keep tabs on them, it also means you cant put down a definitive number --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 02:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) This article has had plenty of time to be changed. Why isn't it deleted? These guys died one of the most awesome deaths I have every heard of for any space marine. And at the adoption part i couldn't help but aww at it XD. But may'be you should mention a few things like their doctrine, tactics, a few more battles, may'be a picture, or why every marine is indebted to there chapter master. If you do that this article has potiential. With bloodlust, taking scalps, and 5,000 marines the Inquisition would have declared them heretics long ago. Also, it appears that the gene seeds were mixed merely to get the best of those 3 chapters. Bluebeard2 15:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC)